


Little Fugue

by ladymac111



Series: art based on other people's work [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Art, Ballet, Dancelock, M/M, ballet!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's audition in Paris (illustration)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Fugue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Moment's Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982802) by [anchors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchors/pseuds/anchors). 



> Full-size and rebloggable from [my Tumblr](http://ladymac111.tumblr.com/post/66688162434/little-fugue-for-the-latest-chapter-of-a). Please do not re-post.

 


End file.
